Réquiem para Merope
by Frini
Summary: Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, vender a alma não é o pior ato que pode ser cometido por uma pessoa. Merope Gaunt descobriu o verdadeiro valor da sua alma tarde demais.


**Réquiem para Merope**

Por Frini Georgakopoulos

Ao contrário do que se imagina, vender a alma não é a pior façanha que alguém pode vir a cometer. Depois de torturá-la, eu abri mão da minha com um sorriso no rosto. Quando se passa dezoito anos querendo nada além de morrer, é fácil entregar a única parte sua que ainda vale alguma coisa em troca de uma promessa, de uma única chance de felicidade. Fiz uma loucura inimaginável, mas válida, pois foi por amor. Ousei buscar a felicidade mesmo que o Destino não a tivesse reservado para mim, mas hoje vejo que não se pode lutar contra o Destino. Não nasci para ser feliz, mas poderia ter impedido muitos desastres. Teria salvo a minha alma se tivesse sido mais forte.

Nunca fui nada além de uma jovem sem beleza exterior e com o interior massacrado pela própria família. Não sei ao certo o que a palavra "família" quer dizer. Eles nunca deram valor a nada a não ser à nossa descendência direta de Salazar Slytherin. Mas o que isso realmente importa no final das contas? Tudo que esse sangue puro me trouxe foi mágoa e abuso. Oprimida pelos monstros que se intitulavam de pai e irmão, ignorada pelo resto do mundo, até mesmo o som da minha voz eu aprendi a esquecer.

Mas então ele apareceu. Tenho vergonha de admitir isso, mas sempre o considerei um príncipe encantado. Sabia que ele era o homem que me resgataria daquele inferno que chamava de casa, que me levaria para uma vida feliz e repleta de amor. Sabia que ele era o homem por quem eu morreria se fosse necessário, e tudo que precisava para provar o meu amor era que ele me desse uma chance, que olhasse para mim e sorrisse. Ele sempre passava perto da minha casa em seu cavalo e eu me espremia entre as folhas do jardim para olhar para ele; me pendurava na janela para chamar sua atenção. Para tê-lo perto decidi silenciar a magia para sempre, tentei ser o que ele gostaria que eu fosse, tentei ser tudo menos eu mesma só para ganhar um olhar que não fosse de nojo. Fui chamada de aborto por meu pai, mas eu não ligava mais. Tudo que eu queria era ficar ao lado do homem que amava e quando a oportunidade surgiu, a agarrei sem olhar para trás.

Quando o momento certo chegou, colhi os ingredientes, aqueci o caldeirão e abracei a magia uma última e desesperada vez antes de deixá-la para sempre. E ele finalmente sorriu para mim como jamais o vi sorrir para ninguém antes. No meio da noite, ele bateu à minha porta, confuso, sem saber ao certo a razão que o fez acordar, deixar sua mansão e caminhar até a minha casa. Então eu sorri, pela primeira vez em dezoito anos. Sorri e menti. Disse que não sabia a razão desse súbito interesse. Escolhi ignorar a força da poção e dos encantamentos que invoquei para que ele, Tom Riddle, herdeiro de toda a cidade, estivesse batendo à minha porta.

Antes de deixar a minha casa para sempre, escrevi um bilhete para meu pai e meu irmão. Contei a eles a verdade sobre como me casei com Tom e, finalmente, disse o que precisava ter dito há tanto tempo: _Basta!_ Não me importava ser descendente de Salazar se este não podia me ajudar, mas ao mesmo tempo não consegui me desfazer do camafeu de ouro que usava. Embora nunca tenha conhecido minha mãe, ela o deixou para mim e ele representava, de uma certa maneira, a esperança de uma saída. Ela teve sorte e faleceu logo depois que eu nasci. Foi para algum lugar melhor e bem longe dali.

Fugi com Tom para Londres, uma cidade tão grande que ninguém se importava com a aparência ou reputação dos outros. Vivemos em um pequeno apartamento, dividimos refeições e à noite ele dormia abraçado comigo. Seu toque era mais carinhoso do que eu pude esperar. Dezoito anos tiveram que ser sofridos para que ganhasse aquele ano perfeito com Tom.

Quando achei que minha felicidade era plena, ganhei mais um presente: minha alma voltou! Ela me aceitou de volta no filho que gerei em meu ventre. Em um dia de chuva, quando Tom estava sentado perto da lareira, lendo mais uma carta raivosa de seu pai, ainda pedindo para que ele me deixasse e voltasse para casa, decidi contar a ele que nós dois, em breve, seríamos três. O vento uivava do lado de fora da janela quando as palavras deixaram os meus lábios. Ele me encarou e, aos poucos, abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Nós vamos ter a nossa própria família, Merope – disse ele ao meu ouvido, enquanto me abraçava apertado e a chuva caia do lado de fora.

A linhagem falida nunca me incomodou, mas abrir mão da minha magia ainda doía. Não seria completamente feliz se não pudesse ser honesta com Tom. Por isso, poucos meses antes do nosso filho nascer, decidi parar com poção. Tom estava tão apaixonado e eu tinha certeza de que quando visse o meu estado, seríamos felizes de verdade, sem feitiços ou ilusões. Mas ele não concordou comigo. Ainda lembro dos seus olhos, de como a fúria deu lugar ao nojo; lembro dos insultos que saíram de seus lábios, lábios aqueles que me beijaram tantas vezes e que agora me matavam aos poucos. A idéia de ter uma família comigo agora lhe era repulsiva. Ele bateu a porta ao sair e nunca eu chorei tanto. Ele voltou para a casa dos pais, alegando que eu o havia enganado, o forçado a se casar comigo porque estava grávida. Ele me amaldiçoou e renegou o próprio filho.

Voltei a desejar a morte com todas as minhas forças, pois viver sendo desprezada pela única pessoa que amei era insuportável. Vendi a última ligação com a minha família, com a minha linhagem, por meros vinte Galeões. Aquele camafeu pesava no meu pescoço, me tirava o fôlego como uma coleira, mas ainda assim era tudo que eu tinha. Não adiantava pensar que havia uma saída, porque ela não existia. Minha mãe teve sorte, mas eu não. O camafeu se foi e, quando chegou o momento, entreguei minha alma novamente.

Foi em um orfanato Trouxa que dei à luz a um menino perfeito, que não chorou ao vir ao mundo. Olhei para ele e vi Tom. E eu sabia que, por mais que quisesse abraçá-lo e nunca deixá-lo ir, olhar para o seu rosto a cada dia seria lembrar do desgosto para sempre. Senti mais a dor da perda do pai do que a felicidade da chegada do filho. Lembro da parteira o levando para longe, da correria dentro da enfermaria e de alguém que claramente não sabia do que estava falando ao dizer para mim:

Fique comigo. Lute!

Olhei para a porta do quarto e, próximo às enfermeiras que tomavam conta do bebê, estava um vulto. Ele era alto, com porte elegante e cabelos escuros. Ele voltara para me buscar, mas era tarde demais. A visão faltou, meu corpo ficou ainda mais frio, mas fui capaz de um último ato antes do meu coração parar:

- Tom Riddle – eu disse baixinho – Tom Marvolo Riddle é o nome do meu filho.

Enquanto enterravam o caixão simples, pensei em meu pai. Imaginei seu rosto contorcido de raiva ao saber que dei ao meu filho o nome _dele_. Mesmo depois de tanto sofrimento não pude ignorá-lo. O velho Marvolo nunca iria saber da existência de seu neto ou da morte de sua filha, mas isso não importava. À beira da morte, eu não esqueci dele.

Ao meu redor, famílias cantavam para seus mortos e o som da saudade me machucava ainda mais. Cada réquiem me fazia lembrar do que eu não tinha. Mas o tempo passou e a terra me deixou refletir. Por uma única vez, estava em paz. Ninguém me evitava ou falava mal, ninguém me fazia promessas de amor eterno porque eu os havia enfeitiçado. Até um dia que ele veio me visitar. Eu sabia, desde o momento que seus pés tocaram o chão batido do humilde cemitério, que minha alma não somente havia se perdido, mas se corrompido. Ele andava com o mesmo porte do pai, com a mesma arrogância, mas sua presença era mais fria. Ele veio diretamente até o meu túmulo, mas não se ajoelhou na frente dele, como aqueles que rezam por seus entes queridos. Não, o filho de Tom Riddle não se ajoelharia por nada. Por ninguém. Ele tocou a lápide e me fez uma promessa. Ele jurou, pela linhagem de Slytherin, que vingaria a minha morte, prometeu que faria seu pai Trouxa pagar pelo que fez conosco.

Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, olhando para a inscrição "Merope Gaunt Riddle". O vento frio batia contra o seu rosto e ainda assim ele não chorou, não recuou. A chuva começou a cair, mas ele não se moveu, não se protegeu da água, não se abraçou para evitar o frio. Tom Marvolo Riddle não era capaz de sentir nada a não ser ódio.

De repente, ele se virou e foi embora, como se tivesse tomado uma decisão e estivesse indo executá-la. Foi com os pés sobre o meu túmulo que meu filho decidiu matar seu pai. Fiquei à espera de sua visita, do cumprimento de sua promessa. Contava os dias em que as cinzas de Tom estariam ao lado das minhas, mas esse dia nunca chegou. Senti Tom deixar o mundo mortal, mas não o encontrei no outro. Um dia, senti meu filho mais próximo de mim, mas também não o encontrei. Devo ter me enganado.

Agora, meu filho volta ao meu túmulo por uma última vez. Seu corpo não é mais jovem e arrogante, mas estranho e cheio de ódio. Ele me diz que atingiu a imortalidade ao quebrar sua alma — a minha alma — em pedaços. Ele diz, entre risos, que conseguiu seus poderes novamente graças ao sangue de seu inimigo, um mero garoto, e aos ossos do pai. Penso em Tom e choraria se pudesse. Seu túmulo maculado e tão longe do meu. Penso no garoto, no filho de alguém que foi torturado pelo meu. Foi então que eu entendi.

O Destino nunca quis que eu fosse feliz, mas que eu criasse um monstro. Dor, sofrimento, tristeza e revolta são sentimentos tão fortes que até os mortos conseguem senti-los. Nós sabemos o que acontece com quem vem e com quem fica e foi assim que eu senti, que eu vi o que o meu próprio filho foi capaz de fazer. Dei a ele o nome da pessoa que mais amei, dei a ele a minha alma, sem saber que justamente isso o levaria a perder a sua. Tudo que ele fez invalidou toda a minha luta. Ao negar e odiar o pai ele pensou que me defenderia quando, na verdade, me matava novamente. Ele tinha a certeza de que matava por um mundo mais puro, mas tudo está ao contrário. Ele é incapaz de amar e nada vale a pena se não for feito por amor.

Agora, sem corpo, sem alma, sem esperança, tudo que tenho é o arrependimento para me fazer companhia. Se eu tivesse sido mais forte, se tivesse lutado o suficiente para permanecer viva, se não tivesse deixado o desgosto me levar para longe do meu filho, talvez pudesse tê-lo salvo. Talvez nossas almas e tantas outras não tivessem sido perdidas. Tantas famílias foram desfeitas pelas mãos de um monstro nascido de uma mentira, criado por ninguém e corrompido por si mesmo.

E ele não vai parar até que alguém o coloque no seu lugar. Até que alguém o coloque ao meu lado. Meu Deus ... o que foi que eu fiz?

**FIM**

**Notas da autora:**

Muito obrigada a Dana Norram por ter betado essa fic e a Jana Winarski por ter ilustrado uma cena! Vocês são demais!

Não gostei de ter que colocar o "FIM", mas o fanficpontonet é uma mala com diagramação. hehehe

"Réquiem para Merope" ganhou o primeiro lugar no concurso de fics do Hogfest.


End file.
